memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television)
The following are ''Star Trek'' parodies that have aired on television. ''Attack of the Show'' The February 9, 2006 live episode of G4's ''Attack of the Show'' aired a pre-recorded skit making a parody of Star Trek's Mirror Universe. Kevin Pereira left from his office cubicle and boredly walked towards the studio, passing along the way various people doing their jobs, one putting up a poster for a blood drive, and two others shredding papers. Pereira entered the empty soundstage and, looking for something to do, walked through the mysterious door on the back of the set and entered into a bending and wavering coridor, at the opposite end of which one can see an identical door. Kevin went through to the other end into a seemingly identical soundstage and headed back out to the hall where the same employees were toiling away. Only, now they were sporting goatees and carrying out various acts of violence, one employee shredding another's arm in the paper shredder, and another hammering a bloodied animal onto the wall. The skit cut to what was presumably that day's later live broadcast. Sarah, Wil, and Brendan were all on the couch answering chat questions. Sarah asks Kevin's answer to a chatter's question reguarding the PS3 vs. XBox 360. Wil hands him a mace upon which he goes to torture the chatter in a segment dubbed "Fresh Blood," in contrast to the normal show's "Fresh Ink." That bit references the fact that they are really tired of receiving that question, as they have mentioned in many shows. Kevin begins to torture the man exclaiming, "This evil world rules!" Later in the real show, a chatter asked Kevin if he found the bearded Sarah sexy. He said yes, claiming that the entire alternate dimension was hotter, trying to make a joke from the fact that he has a goatee in real life. Another chatter asked if Kevin got away with anything in the alternate universe. Kevin claimed he was able to double-dip at the craft service table. Another episode features the USS AOTS (Nebula class, no registry number) being attacked by a B'Rel Class bird of prey. Kevin, Olivia, and two unnamed engineering personell try to fend off the attack, eventually leading up to the bird of prey's captain (Wil in Klingon makeup) making demands for a graphic with obscene narration. Despite Kevin apparently being the captain of the USS AOTS, Olivia accepts the demands because she has motion sickness. Despite the exterior shots depicting a ship whose class was not commissioned until 2357, the uniforms are those from 2265. ''Beavis and Butt-head'' In the 1995 episode "Dream On", of the television show Beavis and Butt-head, the main characters, Beavis and Butt-head, have a dream where they portray the roles of William T. Riker and Jean-Luc Picard, respectively. One line recalled from the episode, spoken by Butt-head was, "Number One, I order you to take a number two." Pavel Chekov inexplicably is running conn. "Butt-Head Picard" also orders Counselor Troi to undress. Another episode has the duo watching an episode of Trek and Beavis attempting to do the Vulcan salute. * See: ''Boston Legal'' Boston Legal is a legal dramedy currently airing on ABC. The series stars James T. Kirk actor William Shatner in his Emmy-winning role as egotistical and sometimes senile attorney Denny Crane. Also starring in the series is Rene Auberjonois of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine fame. Given Shatner's and Auberjonois's association with Star Trek, several Trek-related in-jokes have crept into the series. In addition, many actors (most having played aliens) who have guest-starred on Star Trek have popped up in guest roles. Trek regulars who have made appearances are Ethan Phillips, Jeri Ryan, and Armin Shimerman; two actors who make numerous appearances (both as judges) are Ron Canada and Henry Gibson, while Joanna Cassidy had a recurring role as Shatner's love interest. "Finding Nimmo" In this episode, Denny takes his friend and fellow attorney, Alan Shore (played by James Spader), to Nimmo Bay in Canada to get over a recent break-up. While staying the night in a cabin, Alan reads a book on sea lice and explains to Denny that the lice are called "cling-ons." Denny replies to this by asking "Did you say "Klingons?" "The Cancer Man Can" Denny receives a new cell phone as a gift from his new girlfriend (played by Star Trek: Enterprise guest actress Joanna Cassidy). When Denny flips the phone open, it makes the chirping sound of an original series communicator. *See ''CSI: Miami'' In this episode, originally aired on Jan. 30, 2006 and entitled "Fade Out," a seemingly mob related murder occurs. Investigation by Horatio and the team leads them to a pair of film students who are writing a screenplay which describes the crime exactly as it occured. Those students hence become suspects. In a scene during which the two are working on their script, they discuss a character who has the line, "Today is a good day to die," a reference to the timeless Klingon saying. One of the boys then suggested that that character be black, referring to Worf, played by Michael Dorn. Delko later mentions how the two have used every cliché in the book. ''Diagnosis: Murder'' On the television show Diagnosis: Murder, there have been at least two major parodies/major references to Star Trek. The first was in the episode "Alienated", in which case one of the main characters, "Jesse Travis", believes he was abducted by aliens. He is then pursued by a local top-secret government agency official (played by George Takei) he is sure he is on to something. When he goes to a support group for people who have had encounters (led by a character played by Majel Barrett, also featuring a character played by Grace Lee Whitney), he meets another fanatical, who is sure the government is after the two of them (played by Walter Koenig) Also featured in the episode is Wil Wheaton, who plays the character of "Gary Barton," and Bill Mumy as "Parker Craddick." In the 1996 episode "Murder by the Book", after Jeri Ryan had joined the cast of Star Trek: Voyager, she played murder suspect Melissa Barnes. At the end of the episode, she is present at the marriage of a main character over the radio waves, to the characters husband in the navy serving aboard the [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise (CVN-65)]], which to get over static, the characters all scream loudly "ENTERPRISE!". ''The Fairly Oddparents'' The Fairly Oddparents is an Nicktoon created by Butch Hartman. This series often parodied the series. "Boy Toys" The Anti-Girl Fortress room is similar to the bridge of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. Phasers are mentioned. The doors open with a same sound of the doors on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] in Star Trek Generations. "Totally Spaced Out" The transporters are used in this episode. "So Totally Spaced Out" The doors on Yuganopatagia hiss open with the same sound of the doors on the ''Enterprise''-D, ''Voyager'' and the ''Enterprise-E'' in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection, and Star Trek Nemesis. ''Family Guy'' Family Guy is an animated show run on the Fox network, created by Seth MacFarlane. Because MacFarlane is a huge fan of Star Trek, this series often parodied the series. "I Never Met the Dead Man" and Uhura appear on Family Guy]] :Captain's Log, Stardate 8169.7. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] has just discovered a strange new planet in the Gamma Faloppia star system. Mr. Sulu, ahead warp 9.'' In "I Never Met the Dead Man" (originally aired April 11, 1999), the character of Peter Griffin was watching Star Trek: The Original Series, which featured an overly excited James T. Kirk, whose exaggerated mannerisms ended with his pants ripping to reveal "Captain's Log" written on his underwear. When Peter's daughter, Meg, asked him to teach her how to drive, Peter told his daughter that he loved her, but he also loved Star Trek – "and in all fairness, Star Trek came first." The family pet, a highly-intelligent, talking dog named Brian, then suggested that Peter may not be the best person to teach Meg how to drive, to which Peter proclaims that he would be the perfect teacher as he doesn't miss anything. He then makes the new observation, "Holy crap! Uhura's black?" Later, Peter watches another Star Trek episode. Lampooning the redshirts, Kirk forms a landing party: : Kirk: All right, men. This is a dangerous mission. And it's likely one of us will be killed. The landing party will consist of myself, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Ensign Ricky. : Ricky: ''Ah, crap. At the end of the episode, Meg, who still has trouble driving, accidently runs over the actor William Shatner, with whom Peter had become friends. A crowd forms around the body, and out of the crowd Ensign Ricky proclaims, "I did not see that coming." :Note: The ''Trek parodies in this episode were re-created – almost word-for-word – from an earlier pilot film of MacFarlane's called The Life of Larry, although Ensign Ricky is called "Ensign Skippy", and his response to being added to the landing party is slightly more profane. A low-grade copy of this promo can be seen here. "Emission Impossible" In "Emission Impossible," originally aired November 8, 2001, Majel Barrett supplies the computer voice of Stewie Griffin's Fantastic Voyage-esque craft. (For the record, this episode also featured the voice of Wallace Shawn.) "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein," an episode of Family Guy originally unaired on the Fox network due to its perceived controversial content, had William Shatner (voice of Seth McFarlane) acting in the play "Fiddler on the Roof". He was using Kirk's mannerisms, which were again exaggerated. After delivering a hasty line of dialogue, he pauses and screams out "Khan!", just as Kirk did in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The scream is then heard a second time, outside the theatre. "Peter's Got Woods" Yet another episode, "Peter's Got Woods" (originally aired September 11, 2005), guest starred Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes and Patrick Stewart reprising their roles as Worf, William T. Riker and Jean-Luc Picard, respectively. In their scene Picard leans over to Riker and asks him if he would join in a laugh if Picard said that Worf's forehead looks like a fanny. Riker responds that he will, so Picard says it very loudly, eliciting a laugh from the entire bridge crew (even Data, who shouldn't be laughing). Worf gets angry and tells Picard to "suck his ridges" and the scene ends. If this had actually happened it would have had to take place between 2365 and 2366 because it shows Wesley Crusher, in his gray uniform he only wore those two years, as a part of the bridge crew. Worf was referred to as "commander", however he would have been a lieutenant at the time. The conn and operations consoles were reversed in position (unless Wesley was manning ops for some reason). Also, the rank insignia were on the incorrect side of the uniforms.there is also no color in the commbages. :'This clip can be seen here.'' A cut scene from this episode had Patrick Stewart and Marina Sirtis voicing their characters of Picard and Deanna Troi, respectively. Picard asks Troi if she senses anything form an anamolous entity outside the ship. Troi begins to sense some very racy things, apparently from Picard, as he reacts by trying to change the subject by asking Data about his quest to become more human and Geordi how they are doing on "Gas". He eventually flees to his ready room. The errors are the same as mentioned above. "...And The Wiener Is" In this episode Stewie is shown parodying William Shatner's performance of Elton John's "Rocket Man." "Stewie Loves Lois" After Peter sues his doctor after believing he was molested by him (when he was, in fact, giving him a prostate exam), no other doctor will see Peter. With no one else to turn to, Peter consults Dr. McCoy for a prostate exam. The episode also features Mr. Sulu engaging in various homosexual activities, a reference to George Takei's coming out of the closet. "Road to Rupert" In this episode, Brian accidentally sells Stewie's teddy bear, Rupert, at a yard sale. Stewie fears that Rupert may have died and fears having to attend the bear's funeral. The scene then cuts to a parody of Spock's funeral service at the end of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, with Stewie in the place of Kirk, Brian in place of Scotty, and Rupert in place of Spock's photon torpedo casket. Also present are caricatures of McCoy, Uhura, Chekov, Saavik, and David Marcus. Stewie proclaims that "Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most... human" (mirroring Kirk's eulogy). As Rupert is placed into the photon torpedo launcher, Brian begins playing "Amazing Grace" on the bagpipes. The next shot has the Enterprise launching Rupert into space and into the orbit of the Genesis Planet as the sun rises over the planet, just like in Star Trek II. For the record, this episode also features the voice of Connor Trinneer as a man who, unfortunately, has sex with Sharon Stone. * See: * See also: [[Star Trek parodies (film)#Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story!|''Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story!'' at Star Trek film parodies]] ''Frasier'' Frasier contains several jokes and references to Star Trek. Star Kelsey Grammer, who plays Dr. Frasier Crane, had appeared on Star Trek: The Next Generation as Captain Morgan Bateson in TNG: "Cause and Effect" (Grammer is admitedly a Star Trek fan). Frequent guest star, Bebe Neuwirth, who plays Dr. Lilith Sternin also guest starred on The Next Generation in TNG: "First Contact as Lanel." The Frasier sets on the Paramount lot were also located beside the sets from The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and the first three seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise. "Frasier Crane's Day Off" After Frasier overdoses on medication to combat his flu, in his delirium, he goes down to the KACL radio station and locks himself inside the broadcast booth to continue hosting his show. His producer, Roz Doyle, calls security to come and fetch him, claiming "Captain Kirk's got control of the bridge and he's gone insane!" "The Last Time I Saw Maris" KACL's resident Star Trek fanatic Noel Shempsky (played by Star Trek: Voyager guest actor Patrick Kerr), who keeps an autographed photo of Captain Kirk in his cubicle, seeks Frasier's support on a petition to the producers of Star Trek suggesting a new character: "the all powerful space vixen Rozalinda, four breasted queen of the planet Rozniak." Frasier signs the petition, much to the chagrin of Roz. "Star Mitzvah" Frasier seeks Noel's help to learn Hebrew to speak at his son Frederick's bar mitzvah. Noel agrees, only if Frasier can obtain for him Scott Bakula's autograph at a nearby Star Trek convention (one he cannot attend personally due to William Shatner's presence and Shatner's restraining order against him). Frasier is unable to fulfill Noel's request, only obtaining him one of Joan Collins' wigs from TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever." Out of revenge, Noel instructs Frasier in the Klingon language which he claims is Hebrew. Frasier delivers his speech at Frederick's bar mitzvah in Klingon, much to everyone's embarassment. "Lilith Needs a Favor" While Lilith travels on an airplane to visit Frasier in Seattle, she sits next to a man (played by Brent Spiner) whom she describes as "white as a sheet." The man replies "actually, I'm always this pale", a reference to Data's pale android complextion. "The Show Must Go Off" Frasier finds one of his childhood heros, Jackson Hedley, at a sci-fi convention. Hadley, a former Shakespearean actor, has been making a living on the convention circuit ever since he was cast in the television show Space Patrol. Frasier and Niles decide to produce a show, and cast Hadley, hoping that he will be able to restart his career. They soon discover that Hadley is a talentless ham, only they couldn't see it when they were children. ''Futurama'' Futurama is an animated show run on the Fox network from 1999 to 2003, created by Matt Groening, which parodied the gamut of the science fiction genre. Aside from the regular Star Trek actors who appeared as themselves, who appeared below, two other Star Trek guest performers provided voices on Futurama, Sarah Silverman and Bumper Robinson. "Space Pilot 3000" This episode features the voice talents of Leonard Nimoy. "Anthology of Interest I" This episode features the voice talents of Nichelle Nichols appearing as herself in a 2260s-era Starfleet uniform. "Roswell That Ends Well" The end of the episode, when Bender loses his head in the past, only to have it recovered in the next scene 1000 years later, is a parody of the same thing happening to Data in TNG: "Time's Arrow". "That's Lobstertainment!" During the Emmy Awards, one of the categories awarded included the "Best Product Placement." Of the three placement nominationed, the first was entitled "Star Trek: The Pepsi Generation," showing a still image of Spock holding a can of Pepsi. "Three Hundred Big Boys" In the episode, Crewman Kif (the Vulcan-esque aide to Captain Zapp Brannigan, who is an obvious Shatner-esque clone) is imprisoned on Commander Riker's Island (Which was apparently a rename of the actual prison named Riker's Island). "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" casualty "Welshie", killed by Melllvar]] While some could argue that all of Futurama is a parody of Star Trek, this is epitomized in the episode "Where No Fan Has Gone Before", a title which parodies "Where No Man Has Gone Before". The episode featured the voice talents of all of the original cast, with the exceptions of DeForest Kelley, who had passed away, and James Doohan, who refused to be a part of the show. DeForest Kelley was portrayed as a character in the episode, but did not speak. Doohan did not appear, as he had been replaced by "Welshie" for the Star Trek Musical, since Doohan could not yodel (this was simultaneously a gag based on the "fake Jan" who replaced an unwilling Eve Plumb in "The Brady Bunch Variety Hour", in 1977). The antagonist of the story was Melllvar, a cloud creature that was animated using a similar effect as the Companion (see photo). The episode also featured a brief voice appearance by Jonathan Frakes. Also see: * . * The Neutral Planet: Futurama In Words, which contains the transcript for "Where No Fan Has Gone Before." "Fry & the Slurm Factory" In this episode, The Professor and Leela are playing three-dimensional scrabble, a parody of the game of three-dimensional chess featured in the Star Trek series. "Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch" Amy goes to visit Kif on the Nimbus. Kif, frustrated with his long distance relationship with Amy, takes her to the "holo-shed", a parody of the holodeck. After showing her several possible homes they could move into together, the holo-shed malfunctions and creates real versions of Atilla the Hun, Jack the Ripper, Professor James Moriarty, "evil" Abraham Lincoln, and an evil pony named Spirit. They leave the holo-shed to attack the crew of the Nimbus. This is a swipe at the several "holodeck on the fritz" episodes. The crew is later treated in the "Sickbay and Horta Burn Ward" by a doctor with a strong resemblence to Leonard McCoy. "Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles" At the beginning of this episode Professor Farnsworth uses the Planet Express ship's headlights/phasers and accidentally destroys Deep Space 9. In the audio commentary, the production staff comment that this does not mean they disliked ''Deep Space Nine'' and add they thought it was one of the best Star Trek series, "especially when Worf got there". Later in the episode, Leela reads the titles of stories from the book "A child's garden of space stories". One of these stories is "Charlotte's Tholian Web", a reference to the classic TOS episode "The Tholian Web". Other Star Trek related gags * The doors slide open in a manner very similar to Star Trek, as noted by Fry in "Space Pilot 3000." * While trying to explain what DOOP (Democratic Order of Planets) to Fry, the Professor states it is like the United Nations- which still leaves Fry confused. Hermes then explains that it is "like the Federation, from your Star Trek program", which Fry understands. * In the DVD commentary to "Love's Labours Lost in Space," character Zapp Brannigan was described as being "40% Kirk, 60% Shatner." * The idea for Zapp's first officer, Kif Kroker, was "what if Spock hated his captain." * Flexo, Bender's "evil" twin, has a goatee like the Mirror Spock. * In "Put Your Head On My Shoulder," one of the brand new cars is the "Plymouth V'Ger." * In "The Problem with Popplers," (itself, a play on "The Trouble with Tribbles"), Leela explains when the crew needs food that a nearby planet "is Class 'M', therefore there should at least be some "Rodden berries" there." ''Homeboys from Outer Space'' * In the 1996-1997 sci-fi series spoof Homeboys in Outer Space, guest stars were Ethan Phillips, James Doohan, and George Takei. Doohan played a recurring role as a Scottish engineer called Pippen (presumably a play on the name of basketball player Scotty Pippen). ''In Living Color'' "The Wrath of Farrakhan" Former calypso singer and Nation of Islam leader Louis Farra'khan' (played by Damon Wayans) boards the Enterprise to liberate the ship's crew from their Anglo-Saxon captain (played by Jim Carrey). When the desperate Kirk pleads with science officer Spock, "What are we going to do?", the Vulcan responds "What do you mean...we?...Caucazoid?" Spock reminds the captain that, as a Vulcan, he is the strongest and most intelligent member of the crew, yet is still second in command. "..and I'm a better director than you." "Star Trek VII: The Really Last Voyage" An aging original series cast escapes from a retirement home, only to be lured back by the promise of tapioca pudding. "Why Star Trek: Next Generation Black Characters?" Black aliens with body parts on their heads visit the battle section of the Enterprise-D. * See: ''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' A sketch featured "Triumph, the insult-comic dog" interviewing Star Wars fans lined up for the opening of "Attack of the Clones". The bit climaxed with a man dressed as Spock giving the fans an alternate version of the Vulcan salute. In another sketch, in which O'Brien attempted to combat another network's plan for a big October event, one of the promotions suggested is Spock-tober, in which the same character as the Triumph sketch appeared on the show. The Spock character has appeared as a throw-away joke on several other occasions. The Spock character, who was played by Late Night writer Michael Gordon, visited the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction in another comedy bit. * See: ''MADtv'' "Star Trek: Deep Stain Nine" From the very first episode, MADtv parodied Trek with this "sequel" set aboard a laundry starship. "Kirk and Spock Variety Hour" A "lost pilot" from 1975; Kirk (Will Sasso), Spock (Pat Kilbane), McCoy (guest star Tim Conlon) and Uhura (Debra Wilson) perform comedy skits with special guests Sammy Davis, Jr. (Phil LaMarr) and Phyllis Diller (herself). Featuring the June Taylor Tribbles. "Estrella Viaje" A Spanish-language version of Star Trek (one of several "Spanish remake" skits the show did). "Martin Lawrence's Brushes with Death 4" Hosted by William Shatner (Sasso); parody of Fox specials focusing on actor Martin Lawrence's "bouts with exhaustion". "The Captain Kirk Show" Kirk (Sasso) and Spock (Kilbane) host a David Letterman-type talk show, complete with a Top Ten List and a "man on the street" segment where Spock goes up to total strangers on the street and talks to them. Martha Stewart (Mo Collins) appears on the show. "Shatner's Sperm Bank" Shatner (Sasso) tries to convince a woman (Alex Borstein) to purchase his sperm for in vitro fertilization. "Hollywood Squares: UPN Stars" Parody of the game show with rapper/actress Eve (Daniele Gaither) and a Klingon from Star Trek: Voyager (Jordan Peele) as the only two "celebrities". :Note: Debra Wilson – or actually, just her voice – was actually featured as Captain Lisa Cusak in the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "The Sound of Her Voice". She also provided the computer voice for the Star Trek: The Experience Klingon encounter.'' Married... With Children "A Three Job, No Income Family" In this season 3 episode, Al Bundy takes a second job at a fast food restaurant called Burger Trek, whose theme centers around the original Star Trek series, complete with TOS era inspired uniforms (which has a burger speared by a rocketship) worn by employees, the manager being referred to as the captain, Al Bundy being called "Crewman Bundy" and the cashier area being referred to as the bridge. ''The Muppet Show'' "Pigs in Space" "Pigs in Space" was a mixed parody of both Star Trek and old science fiction serials. It was a repeated skit on The Muppet Show and involved the adventures of a number of pigs on a space ship known as the USS Swinetrek. In the Muppets Tonight spin-off during the 1990s, "Pigs in Space" returned as "Deep Dish Nine: The Next Generation of Pigs in Space" with a new crew and spaceship. One such sketch featured an appearance by Leonard Nimoy. Other After The Muppet Show, the Muppets have been cited as spoofing and referencing Star Trek on several occassions. See the Star Trek article at Muppet Wiki for a list. ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' Although Mystery Science Theater 3000 (or MST3K) has made many references to Star Trek, one episode in particular, #611 "Last of the Wild Horses" spoofs the episode TOS: "Mirror, Mirror". The evil mad scientist Dr. Forrester attempts a matter transference experiment during an ion storm, switching the robots Tom Servo and Gypsy with their mirror counterparts. They find themselves in the mad scientists' lair, Deep 13 with an Evil Mike Nelson sporting a goatee beard and an evil robot Crow. Dr. Forrester and TV's Frank are nice in this universe and are subjected to watch bad movies on the Satellite of Love, or SOL. Evil Mike tries to discipline Evil Crow with his agonizer, but the batteries are dead, and the agony booth is out of order. Meanwhile, the Evil Servo and Gypsy are on the real SOL. Evil Servo pulls a dagger on Mike to take control of the SOL.Evil Gypsy seduces Evil Servo, to be his "captain's woman". The real Gypsy and Servo ask the mirror universe computer how to return things to normal and eventually do. The real mad scientists enjoy the agony booth a little too much. :Look closely and you'll see a modified Terran Empire logo on Evil Servo's upper body, with the SOL through the Earth. ]] In the final Comedy Central-era episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000 features the crew of the SOL adrift in space. All seems normal until they encounter a black hole, a terrified Crow and Tom call to Mike for help. Mike enters, however he is dressed as, and talking like, Captain Janeway from Star Trek: Voyager. After saving the satellite from the black hole (addressing Tom Servo and Crow as 'Mr. Servo' and 'Mr. Crow', another nod to Janeway) he celebrates by singing the song 'Proud Mary' which Crow and Servo flee from in terror. Fan MST-ing of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Around the time William Shatner released Star Trek V, a TV show from Minnesota called Mystery Science Theater 3000 was gaining popularity for its skewering of awful old movies. It was a match made in heaven. The only trouble was the producers of MST3K couldn't afford an 'A' movie like Star Trek V. So it fell to fans to do what needed to be done. Although the host segments are a little brief, the quality is comparable to KTMA-era MST3K (1988). The invention exchange includes a do-it-yourself Shatnerizing kit, complete with toupee, girdle, and a copy of "Mr. Tamborine Man" which, according to Dr. Forrester, takes on the aspect of the film he was about to show. Forrester then inflicted Star Trek V upon Joel and the 'bots - including the singing and rock climbing. The episode ended with Frank developing "Toxic Shatner Schlock Syndrome" after having used the Shatnerizing kit. Filmed and released November 1992, produced and directed by Ryan K. Johnson. RiffTrax Mike Nelson and Kevin Murphey (the voice of Tom Servo) provided an MST3K styled commentary for Star Trek V. Murphey called it Star Trek V: Shatner Ruins the Franchise. The commentary can be downloaded from the RiffTrax website as an MP3. ;See also * * Fan MST-ing of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Satellite News - The Official Mystery Science Theater 3000 Web Site * RiffTrax Quark 1970s sci-fi comedy on NBC that had numerous references to Trek throughout its short run. ''Robot Chicken'' Robot Chicken is a parody series on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim that features stop-motion animation of action figures instead of drawn or CGI animated characters. "Bloopers in Space" In the very first episode aired, a William Shatner/Captain Kirk figure arrives on a model of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] bridge via the turbolift. As he is exiting the lift, the doors shut close on his groin. The doors open again to show Kirk in excrutiating pain as he falls to his knees. The lift doors then close two more times on his head, and as Kirk continues grabbing his crotch and groaning in pain, a Leonard Nimoy/Spock figure steps up and begins laughing hysterically. "Two Kirks, a Khan, and a Pizza Place" The very first episode produced, however, featured Captain Kirk and Khan Noonien Singh running a pizza joint with Growing Pains actor Kirk Cameron. This skit was entitled "Two Kirks, a Khan, and a Pizza Place" which also parodied the ABC series, Two Guys, a Girl, and a Pizza Place. While Cameron tosses some dough in the background, Khan is ringing up a customer at the cash register. Captain Kirk steps up beside Khan, bringing a soft drink for the customer and placing it on the counter. As Khan hands the customers their change, he accidently knocks over the drink Kirk just brought. Enraged, Kirk yells out "Khaaaan!" (an obvious parody of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). A second scream is heard as the customers run out of the pizza joint. The Swedish Chef In another episode entitled "Federated Resources," the Swedish Chef from The Muppet Show is seen walking down the street while encountering things that rhyme with his only spoken word, "bork". One of the things he encounters is a Quark action figure. "The Munnery" The USS Enterprise is low on power and nearing its demise, when Scotty explains that somebody traded in their dilithium crystals for holographic pornography. With a small amount of power left, only five people can be beamed down to the surface of a barren planet. Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, Spock, and a redshirt named Toby are beamed down. Scotty is left stranded on-board when the ship explodes. ''Saturday Night Live'' SNL has parodied Star Trek many times over the years. "The Last Voyage of the Enterprise" ]] SNL first featured a Star Trek parody in 1976 entitled "The Last Voyage of the Enterprise". It starred John Belushi as Captain Kirk, Chevy Chase as Spock, and Dan Aykroyd as Dr. McCoy. The Enterprise is pursued through space by a 20th century automobile. A passenger from the vehicle (played by host Elliott Gould) boards the Enterprise and informs the actors that Star Trek has been cancelled. : "I want my ears back! I want my ears back!" - Chevy Chase (as Spock) : "Live long and prosper...Promise!" - John Belushi (as James T. Kirk) This is the quote depicted in the photo at right; it references Shatner's Promise margarine ads, which aired around the time the sketch was made. : "I'm a doctor, not a tailor, dammit." - Dan Aykroyd (as Dr. McCoy) parody of McCoy's famous phase "[[I'm a doctor, not a...]"] "Star Trek V: The Restaurant Enterprise" Another parody was done in 1986 when William Shatner hosted. The Enterprise is bought by the Marriott corporation and turned into a seafood restaurant. The crew is threatened when Khan brings a health inspector to the restaurant, though Kirk resolves the situation by slipping the inspector a bribe. Shatner, of course, played Kirk, Kevin Nealon played Spock, Phil Hartman played McCoy, Victoria Jackson played Janice Rand (now a waitress instead of a yeoman) and Dana Carvey played Khan and voiced Scotty. Perhaps the most memorable exchange is this one: :''Kirk: Dr. McCoy, this man needs medical attention.'' :''McCoy: Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a— oh, sure.'' "Love Boat: The Next Generation" and Rob Schneider]] Yet another was done in 1994, when Patrick Stewart hosted, in a skit called "Love Boat: The Next Generation" (parodying both TNG and The Love Boat). Essentially, it involved the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] crew running the "Galaxy-class Cruiseship Pacific Princess". (The sketch involved a model of the Enterprise-D with a model cruise ship as part of the saucer section.) Stewart, of course, played Captain Picard, Chris Farley played Riker, Rob Schneider played Data, Phil Hartman played Worf, Tim Meadows played La Forge (although he acts more like the character of Isaac from The Love Boat, with his catchphrase, "outta sight!" a double entendre towards La Forge's blindness), Julia Sweeney as Deanna Troi, Ellen Cleghorne as Guinan (acting more like Whoopi Goldberg than the character), Melanie Hutsell as regular "Love Boat" guest star Charo, Al Franken as Tog the Ferengi (Charo's estranged boyfriend), Adam Sandler as David Brenner and David Spade as Joan Rivers. Instead of Dr. Crusher, however, the sketch featured a cameo by actor Bernie Kopell, reprising his role as Dr. Adam Bricker from The Love Boat. (Interestingly enough, as revealed by Ronald D. Moore and Brannon Braga on the Star Trek Generations DVD commentary, one of the pitches for the sixth season finale of Star Trek: The Next Generation involved Starfleet retiring the Enterprise-D from active duty and reassigning it as a cruise ship, not unlike what happens in this sketch. Of course, had the actual episode gone forward, the Enterprise would have suffered a serious mortal blow and had it saucer section crash-land on an alien world, which would set up the seventh season priemiere. However, Rick Berman quickly vetoed the idea.) ''Rescue 911'' spoof Another semi-parody, also aired in 1994 involved a spoof of Rescue 911 which was hosted by William Shatner at the time. Michael McKean played Patrick Stewart, filling in for Shatner. Host Roseanne plays a 911 operator who keeps blowing off callers. The sketch also features a brief appearance and the end of the sketch by Tim Meadows as Geordi. :As sort of a running gag, SNL production designer Akira Yoshimura played Mr. Sulu in all the above Trek parodies. In addition, some sketches parodied Star Trek's fans. "Get a Life!" Sketch on SNL ]] on SNL ]] The most infamous such sketch was also featured during Shatner's appearance on the show. Not so much a parody, it featured Shatner as the guest of honor at a Star Trek convention. After being asked a barrage of trivial questions by the audience, Shatner finally berates them to "get a life!", telling them it was only a TV show. After finishing his rant (and being reminded of his contractual obligations by the convention manager) Shatner quickly explains the rant was a reenactment of the "evil" Captain Kirk from "The Enemy Within" The scene apparently caused some fans to believe these were his true feeling for Star Trek fans though he has assured them it was only a sketch. The sketch did, however, inspire the title for his book Get a Life! * See: Get A Life! * See: ''The Simpsons'' Kang and Kodos Perhaps the most common Star Trek reference on the show is the names of the two recurring alien vilans (typically apearing in "Treehouse of Horror" episodes, Kang and Kodos. The aliens also claim to be native to the planet Rigel VII. "Bart of Darkness" The Itchy and Scratchy cartoon in this episode is a parody of TOS: "The Cage", "The Menagerie, Part I", and "The Menagerie, Part II", with Itchy resembling the aliens from Talos IV and possessing strong telepathic and telekenetic abilities. "Itchy and Scratchy: The Movie" The family sees a trailer and clips from the latest Original series film, Star Trek XII: So Very Tired, which depicts an elderly and senile cast. Captain Kirk complains about poor sleeping habits and everyone else's indifference to his complaining, while Scotty has grown so fat he cannot fire the phasers because his gargantuan stomach is in the way of the control panel. "Deep Space Homer" The episode's title is a reference to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. As part of his NASA training, Homer Simpson fights Barney Gumbel in the Triskelion arena with the classic "Star Trek fight music" in the background while one of the NASA administrators bets "quatloos on the newcomer." Later, Homer, Bart, and Lisa watch an episode of Itchy and Scratchy entitled "Scar Trek: The Next Laceration", which has otherwise no relation to Star Trek except for its taking place in space. "Lisa's Wedding" In this episode, Hugh's watch makes identical noises as a TOS communicator, Troy McClure's uniform is identical to the TOS uniforms, and the nuclear power plant resembles and makes the same noises as the Enterprise. "Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy" After Grandpa Simpson begins selling a sexual enhancement tonic, all of the adults disappear and leave the children wandering around, as in TOS: "Miri". "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds" A clerk at a pet store performs a "human-dog mind meld" on Santa's Little Helper. He recommends that the Simpsons buy a lot of his merchandise to help calm the dog - apparently it worked as the next scene depicts the family driving home with a car full of dog related goods. Other references and minor parodies *In "Homer vs. Patty and Selma" and "Itchy and Scratchy Land", the couch gag shows the family transporting onto the couch using transporters seen in TNG. *In "Das Bus", Comic Book Guy attempts to download a nude photo of Captain Janeway only to be interrupted by an ad for Homer's internet company; Comic Book Guy speculates if the service could provide "faster nudity." *In "Treehouse of Horror IX", Comic Book Guy holds Bart and Lisa at bay with "the only working phaser ever built" which was "fired once to keep William Shatner from releasing another album." *In "Treehouse of Horror X", one of Comic Book Guy's (as arch-nemesis "The Collector") plastic-wrapped acquisitions in his lair is Jeri Ryan in her costume and prosthetic appliances as Seven of Nine. *In "Simpson Tide", Homer ends up as captain of a military submarine and refers to helmsman Moe Szyslak as "Mr. Moe". A "Mr. Sulu" is also part of the crew and mentions Rigel VII while setting a course. ''South Park'' , in a 2260s-era ''Enterprise'' (NCC-1701) operations division commander Starfleet uniform]] South Park is awash in Star Trek references, including: "Damien" Stan tells Jesus "someone once said 'Don't try to be a great man, just be a man.'" When Jesus asks who said it, Stan replies "you did, Jesus." When Kyle asks if he said that in the bible, Stan replies "I dunno. I saw it on Star Trek." (It is in fact from Star Trek: First Contact.) "City on the Edge of Forever" (a.k.a. "Flashbacks") In this 1998 episode, named after a famous Star Trek episode ( ), the kid who just happens to be wearing the red shirt complete with arrowhead insignia, is the one chosen to scout the area around the schoolbus (which is teetering on the edge of a cliff). He promptly gets eaten by the monster. (See also: redshirt) "Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods" This episode, also from 1998, takes many of the plot points from the TOS episode "Dagger of the Mind". The crazed director of the Tantalus V. Observatory, armed with his own neural neutralizer, hypnotizes some of the children, and Mr. Garrison, in his torture chair. "Spooky Fish" This episode, again from 1998, parodies the TOS episode "Mirror, Mirror". The boys find an alternate, evil universe. The evil Cartman from the mirror universe - actually a good Cartman, because the Cartman from the "standard" universe is the evil one - has a goatee, which is a requirement for those from a mirror universe. Everyone from the evil universe has one. "Spontaneous Combustion" In a joke reminiscent of the first Star Trek reference on the show, Stan tells his father that the Bible says "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." When Kyle again corrects him and attributes the quote to Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Stan says "The Bible, Wrath of Khan, what's the difference?" "Hooked on Monkey Fonics" The discussion about love and public school between Kyle and Rebecca is almost word-for-word the discussion between Captain Kirk and Shahna from "The Gamesters of Triskelion", complete with the Star Trek "love theme" playing the background. "4th Grade" When the boys plan to travel back in time to return to third grade, they seek the help of "those Star Trek dorks" to help them. The two dorks wear shirts that say "Resistance is Futitle!" and "Yeah! Resistance is Futile!" and give two possible theories about how they might travel through time, one of which is the "Mr. Spock Theory", meaning a slingshot around the sun could propel one back in time (from "Tomorrow is Yesterday"), and the other being the "Lieutenant Commander Data Theory" in which a magnetic vibration could do the same (from "Time's Arrow"). One of them also claims that "four times the Enterprise travelled back in time and four times they almost didn't make it back." (referring to "The Naked Time", "Tomorrow is Yesterday", "Assignment: Earth", and Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) When their time machine malfunctions, one of them says "this has never happened in the any of the 72 original Star Trek episodes", while his friend maintains that there were 73 episodes (there are in fact 79 episodes, however, Matt Stone and Trey Parker intentionally made the mistake to infuriate other Star Trek fans). Butters later explains that the two don't realize that "The Menagerie" was originally the pilot and later got split up into two episodes. Stan also suggests that the two build another time machine to travel back and ask Gene Roddenberry exactly how many episodes there are. "Wacky Molestation Adventure" This one, from 2000, winds up being a parody of the TOS episode "Miri". All the adults have been arrested - the children have accused all of them of molestation. The children take over the town, inventing a twisted new society with disturbing rites like the one they call "Carousel." (like many other non-Star Trek plot points of this episode a reference to 70s film "Logan's Run") When two visitors wander into South Park and ask where the adults are, the kids don't know what they mean. "Oh, you mean the birthgivers." "That was in the Before time, in the long long ago." And when the male adult visitor realizes what has happened, he tells the children where they have gone wrong, changes their mind, and sets them on the path to restoring the town... by giving a long, pleading, show-stopping speech in the lurching, breathless classic style of William Shatner. "Here Comes the Neighborhood" When Token brings a DVD of The Lion King rather than a VHS copy, Cartman quips "Let me take this disc up to the ''Enterprise and see if Captain Kirk can decrypt it."'' "Fun With Veal" The boys demand that "the guy who plays Mr. Worf on Star Trek" drive them and their liberated infant cattle to an airport which will take them to Mexico. They also want Michael Dorn to drive the truck in full Klingon make-up. When Cartman is riding along with Mr. Dorn, he demands that he refer to him as "captain." He also orders him to kill the police officers, but Dorn refuses, causing Cartman to complain "some Goddamned Klingon you are." The real Michael Dorn later admitted in an interview on StarTrek.com that he is a fan of South Park and wishes that Matt Stone and Trey Parker had asked him to do a guest spot. "The Passion of the Jew" In the beginning of the episode, Cartman, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle are playing "away team" using Cartman's mom's new van as a shuttlecraft. Cartman plays the captain, while he refers to the others as "First Officer Stan", "Engineer Kenny" and "Vulcan Jew Kyle." When he orders the others (except Kyle) to investigate the surface of the planet, Kyle protests and demands to go along, to which Cartman begrudgingly agrees, but warns Kyle not to hold him responsible for anything that might happen on the planet's surface. "Preschool" The boys' preschool teacher, Miss Claridge, suffers extreme burns and is confined to a wheelchair just like Captain Pike's, where she can only speak by beeping once for yes and twice for no. "Cartoon Wars, Part I" In one of the Family Guy cutaways, Peter Griffin plays Captain and Tenille songs with Captain Kirk. "Cartoon Wars, Part II" When the FOX Network executive gives the order to pull a Family Guy episode from airing, he gives the destruct code of the Enterprise from "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield." "Freak Strike" In this episode, Maury Povich is under seige by an army of physically disfigured freaks. In order to gain information about the mob, a man with a vulcan haircut and blue shirt (but without the enterprise mission patch) looks into a device which looks suspiciously like a viewer from the Enterprise (NCC-1701) and reports on the characteristics of the crowd. :See also: [[Star Trek parodies (film)#South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' at Star Trek film parodies]] V:The Mini-Series When humanity gets their first look at an actual Visitor on TV, one character complains "He's no ET; he doesn't even look like Mr Spock!" ''The Wonder Years'' One episode features Kevin and Paul watching "Spock's Brain" at the beginning of the episode, and specifically shows the scene where, as part of the landing party, Kirk and Spock are rendered unconscious by the planet's female inhabitants. This particular episode, focusing on the awkward relationships between adolescent boys and girls, then parodies the exact scene with Kevin in the role of Kirk, Paul in the role of Spock, two other boys (presumably schoolmates of Kevin) as Bones and Scotty, and Winnie and two other girls as the alien women. ''Cybill'' Shepherd portrayed the character of somewhat faded television actress Cybill Sheridan who, because of her age, had been relegated to playing character roles, bit parts and TV commercials. In season 1 episode 5, (Starting on the Wrong Foot), Jonathan Frakes guest stars as a science fiction TV actor who develops a crush on Cybill. She likes him at first, but can't really stand the idea of what he is. Star Trek is never directly referenced, but Frake's clothing sort of suggests the TNG uniforms and his speech patterns are pure William T. Riker. She tells him she doesn't want to see him ever again, and he stands outside her house and calls the ship on his cell phone before getting beamed out. ''The X-Files'' The pre-titles sequence in The X-Files episode "Dreamland II" features a flashback to Fox Mulder's youth. The character is seen wearing a blue Starfleet uniform from Star Trek: The Original Series and pointed Vulcan ears, both much like Spock. Chappelle's Show One of the sketches on Chappelle's Show involved a revelation that Jedi (from Star Wars) were molesting their Padawans. A Star Trek fan dressed like Spock expressed his belief that the fleet commanders of the Federation would never allow molestations to occur. However, before he can finish his thought, a Star Wars fan dressed like Darth Maul gives him a wedgie. FOX NFL Sunday Comedian Jimmy Kimmel occasionally gives his picks for the week's games in a William Shatner/Captain Kirk impression. He once said. "I'm the... quarterback! Which would... mean... I'm the captain!" Other TV Cartoon Parodies * The 1970s series The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty (produced by Filmation Associates, makers of Star Trek: The Animated Series), in which a live-action kitten had cartoon dreams of being various fictional heroes, one of the recurring segments cast him as Captain Herc of the starship Secondprize. * The cartoon EEK! The Cat had a parody of Star Trek even down to a redshirt getting hit by a boulder. In the parody, Eek captained the USS Shoesuntied. * An episode of Tiny Toons had the famous starship (commanded by Plucky Duck) looking for replacement hair for the captain's toupee (no doubt a joke on Shatner's alleged replacement hair). A notable line is, "I'm a doctor, not a barber!" * An episode of Animaniacs made fun of the singing careers of Shatner ("Willie Slackner") and Nimoy (complete with pointy ears). Another episode, titled "Star Truck", included the Animaniacs being beamed aboard the original Enterprise (done up with monster truck wheels, as per the cartoon's title), and wreaking havoc among the crew. Certain gags included Wakko introducing Scotty to doughnuts, thus causing him to become portly and have a pink frosting moustache, as well as when Khan appears Dot comments, "Ooooh, it's Ricardo Montalban and his big plastic chest!" (an obvious parody of the fan rumor that Montalban's chest in Star Trek II was a prosthetic appliance, and not his actual physique). another is when the Warners take control of the ship, Yakko goes to sit in the command chair and sits on a tribble. In another episode, Marvin the Martian, Darth Vader, and Captain Picard are in a waiting room together. * Another episode of Animaniacs spoofed in the classic scene from "The Trouble with Tribbles" in which Kirk sits on a tribble resting in his command chair. In the Animaniacs episode, when Yakko Warner sat in the Captain's chair, he felt something and pulled it out from beneath him to reveal a Tribble. He promptly threw it away. * A fourth season episode of Duckman entitled "Where No Duckman Has Gone Before" is a parody of the original series and includes Duckman as a caricature of Kirk, Cornfed as Spock, Ajax as Scotty, Charles and Mambo as Chekov and Sulu, Art De Salvo (a recurring character voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) as Bones, Fluffy and Uranus as redshirts, and King Chicken as Kahn Noonien Singh. James Doohan voiced a character in this episode and it ends with a live-action scene of Leonard Nimoy. * Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys (a series featuring Michael Dorn as its archvillain) had an episode set on planet Vasquez 9, whose geology resembled the famous Vasquez Rocks cliff seen in Arena, Friday's Child and numerous other Star Trek episodes. * In an episode in the second season of Dexter's Laboratory entitled "Star Check Unconventional", Dexter (Captain Irk) and two of his friends (Mr. Spork and Doctor McBoy) journey to a convention center to attend a "Star Check" convention, but inadvertently enter the wrong hall and wind up in a "Darbie Doll" convention. There is also the joke of Dexter calling Dr. McBoy, "Skin" in reference to Kirk's nickname of "bones" for McCoy. * The Real Ghostbusters, a cartoon spinoff from the 1984 film Ghostbusters, had an episode where the title characters are called to rid a space platform of an extraterrestrial spirit. The crew of the space platform resembled the crew of the Enterprise from the original Star Trek series; and included a Russian captain (Chekov), a female African communication officer (Uhura), an Asian helmsman (Sulu), and a Scottish engineer (Scotty). :In another episode, Egon catches Venkman not paying attention to a maintenance checklist by slipping in a reference to a "trans-warp drive". * Codename: Kids Next Door, the central characters of the series are five ten-year olds who operate from their treehouse against the tyranny of adults and teenagers. In an episode Operation: D.U.C.K.Y. the sailors are a direct parody of Star Trek and captain is a parody of William Shatner. *On the Disney cartoon Kim Possible, in the fourth season episode "The Cupid Effect", Ricardo Montalban reprises his villain role Señor Senior, Sr. He and his son, Señor Senior, Jr., pretend to deliver flowers to Wade's mom so Jr. can steal plans for the Cupid ray. Señor Senior, Sr., while stalling Wade's mom, makes an improvised greeting card poem, which was heavily derived from Khan's monologue about chasing Kirk in Star Trek II. Category:Star Trek